1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a radiographic image detector, a method of producing the same, and a protective member.
2. Related Art
In recent years, radiographic image detectors that can directly convert radiation to digital data, such as FPDs (Flat Panel Detectors), have come into practical use. The radiographic image detectors have an advantage over conventional imaging plates in that images can be displayed immediately, and the use thereof is rapidly spreading.
Various types of radiographic image detector have been proposed. For example, a radiographic image detector is known in which a scintillator layer made of, for example, CsI:Tl or GOS (Gd2O2S:Tb) is provided on a thin-film transistor substrate that includes a photoelectric conversion layer and a thin-film transistor (TFT) (specifically, on a surface of the thin-film transistor substrate on which the TFT is provided).
In this radiographic image detector, incident radiation is first converted to a light beam by the scintillator layer, the light beam generated is converted to an electric charge by the photoelectric conversion layer, and the electric charge generated is read through the thin-film transistor, as a result of which a radiographic image is obtained (indirect conversion system).
In recent years, studies have been done on the reduction in the thickness of the thin-film transistor substrate of the radiographic image detector from the viewpoint of, for example, decreasing the weight and thickness of the radiographic image detector and improving the image quality (see, for example, Japanese Patent Application Laid Open (JP-A) No. 2001-330677 and Japanese Patent No. 4138458).
Another known technique related to polishing of the substrate is a method of thinning a semiconductor wafer that includes: attaching the surface of a semiconductor wafer to a support with a thermal-release double-sided bonding sheet or tape having a different thermal release temperature at each side disposed therebetween; polishing the rear surface of the semiconductor wafer in the state in which the support is fixed; and separating the semiconductor wafer having a reduced thickness from the support by heating (see, for example, Japanese Patent No. 3768069).